


Dance The Night Away

by BurntGayPotato



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Canon Gay Relationship, Dorks, F/F, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, First Meetings, Focused on Solangelo, M/M, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Most of the relationships are minor, Musical References, Neeks, Nico is a Dork, Nico is evading his feelings again, POV Multiple, Second Kiss, Stress Sickness, Thalia Crossdresses, Ties are hell, friggin height difference, sunshine boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Hellooooo I messed up my posting schedule really badly so I'm incredibly sorry for the inactivity. The next few months are gonna be pretty low-profile up here. sorry xp.Anyways this dance school au was something from my notebooks and it's worth knowing that in one of the last chapters of this fic, there will be a communtity dance so you will get some action from the couples!





	1. Nico

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAIN. A FEW THINGS WORTH NOTING:PERCY ANNABETH ALREADY TOGETHER, JASON AND THALIA ARE SIBLINGS AND KNOW PERCY AND ANNABETH. THALIA AND REYNA DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER SAME WITH NICO AND WILL. PIPER AND JASON MET AT HIGH SCHOOL AND ARE A COUPLE AND HAZEL AND FRANK DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER.
> 
> not sure why that's in all caps.  
> bear with my crazy posting schedule 'xD  
> enjoy!

It's not like Nico wanted to join a dance school, more like Hazel convinced him that this was a good chance to meet new people. Plus, Nico was a decent dancer at the least. He and Hazel sometimes practiced the old timey dances in their apartment since those were easiest for them. 

“Besides,” Hazle reasoned as they made their way to the studio for the first time. “Maybe you’ll meet that special guy.” She wiggled her eyebrows, gold eyes filled to the brim with mischief.  _ Sure, _ Nico thought,  _ or maybe I’ll just meet some flirty girl and have to tell her and the whole class I’m gay just to make them leave me alone. _ Sighing, the black haired boy sped up a little to keep up with his sister. 

Hazel was first to reach the metal doors of the studio, and pushed them open with a friendly smile on her face. She motioned for Nico to follow, and he did. Once they were inside Hazel took out a scrunchie and tied her curly cinnamon toast hair back, offering one to Nico who declined. The studio was small, with five doors lining the farthest wall from the entrance. Three doors lead to changing/locker rooms one was for girls, another for boys and-to Nico’s delight-one for gender neutrals. At least there was some acceptance. 

The fourth door led to an office and the fifth to an emergency exit. The office door opened and a tall man stepped out. He introduced himself as ‘Mr-Adams-but-you-can-just-call-me-John.’ Nico assumed he was one of the teachers (professors? instructors?). He told them to grab a locker in the changing rooms and wait there for the others and for further instructions.

Nico stepped into the boys room and claimed locker 13, dumping his bag into it and plopping down on a bench to wait. There were grey and green tiles lining the walls and floor, and the lockers were green to match. Suddenly, Nico heard the flushing of a toilet and running water. Then, the loud whirring of a hand dryer before a tall, blond haired boy with a million freckles walked to the locker area blue eyes widening with surprise when he saw Nico.

“Oh! Hey, I didn't know anyone else had arrived yet.” The boy grinned and stuck out a hand. “I’m Will, Will Solace.” Nico shook the boys hand briefly before replying,

“Nico di Angelo. Pleased to meet you.” Oh jeez, Hazel’s nice attitude was rubbing off on him. The boy-Will-opened up locker 7 where his things were stored and took out a little notebook. He peered back into the locker and rummaged through his bag before sighing.

“Hey, Nico, do you have a pencil? I’ve lost mine  _ again. _ ” The freckled boy asked

“Of course I have a pencil, what’s an artist without a pencil?” Nico scoffed some of his old attitude showing, then immediatly cursed himself. Great, now he was gonna get asked about his art like a sketchbook was a huge deal. 

“Oh, you’re an artist? Cool. Do you just sketch or do you animate…?”

“Sketch. Painting every so often.” Nico pulled out a #2 pencil and handed it to Will. “I’m assuming you didn't want a charcoal pencil?”

“Yeah,” the taller chuckled. “This is good.” he scribbled some numbers down and ripped out the piece of paper folding it down the middle. “Here, this is my number. Figured I’d give it to the people here so we could talk outside of class.”

Nico accepted the paper and slipped it into the pocket of his worn black jeans. Will scribbled his phone number down on a dozen other pages and handed Nico his pencil. Just then, two other boys burst through the door laughing and shoving each other aside. 

One had hair as black as Nico’s, and sea green eyes. He wore jeans and a blue hoodie that read ‘NYC SWIM TEAM’. The second had electric blue eyes and sandy blond hair.  _ He  _ wore jeans as well, along with a shirt that sported a cartoon wolf. The darker haired boy’s eyes sparkled when he saw Will and Nico, and he held out his hand for a high five. Will obliged.

“Hey guys! I’m Percy! Did you see they’ve got a gender neutral bathroom? SO COOL.” Nico snickered at the boy’s hyperactive greeting. “That’s Jason.” Jason slapped his shoulder

“I can introduce myself Percy!” He smirked.

“Nico di Angelo.” Nico nodded. “That’s Will.” 

“Okay then. You  _ just  _ met me but okay.” Will took a sheet of paper with his number on it and folded into a little airplane. “My number. There’s no way I'm only talking you folks here.” He said flying it at Percy. The green eyed boy caught it between his middle and index finger.

“Cool.” Percy grinned as Jason leaned over his shoulder to copy the number into his phone. “This makes it easier on my mom, she wants me to ‘make friends’. Now I can prove I’ve got more friends than Jason.”

“Psh. I’ve got just as many friends as you.  _ Three. _ ” 

At that moment  _ another  _ boy walked in. He had black hair and had the build of a wrestler. Except his face. He didn't really look like one to do dance but really who was Nico to judge. Then he realized the boy must’ve been a helper rather than a student judging by the fact that he had a nametag on. The tag read FRANK ZHANG in big bold letters.

“Alright guys,” Frank said “You all brought clothes that you can move easily in right?” Everyone nods, and Nico hoped today would be easy. “Right, so we’re just gonna do some stretching and getting to know each other-” everyone groaned. “-I  _ know,  _ I’m not too excited about that either but at least it won't be really awkward. So get changed, and get out there!”

_ Oh, _ Nico thought as everyone started to take their shirts off and change into sweatpants,  _ NOW it’ll get awkward. _ Sighing, Nico changed into a soft long sleeved t-shirt that was plain black unlike his other skull patterned one. He then (quickly and subtly) changed into some less stiff black pants.

The skinny boy hurried out of the changing room avoiding eye contact and went to sit next to Hazel on the smooth hardwood floor of the dance studio. She was already talking to a girl with kaleidoscope-like eyes and chocolate brown hair.

“Hey Nico!” His sister chirped. “Glad you made it out alive. This is Piper, by the way.” The other girl waved. Nico smiled faintly. This girl seemed nice so far, at least Hazel had someone to hang out with besides her brother.

“Yo, Hazel,” Piper started as Nico took a hair tie off his wrist and tied his hair up in a messy bun. “Did you see Thalia in the changing room? She was the one with blue hair..?”

“Hard to miss her.” Hazel giggled. 

“That’s my boyfriends sister. But what  _ I  _ want to know is when she plans to finally get a girl. She’s killing me!” Piper waved a hand in the air.  _ Huh, guess I won’t have to be closeted… _ Nico decided happily.

“Oh I get the feeling.” Hazel shot a smirk in Nico’s direction. The boy rolled his eyes.

“Nope. Hazel, you know I’m not getting a boyfriend any time soon.” 

“Hmmm I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” said a new voice to their right. Jason plopped down next to Piper wearing his same wolf shirt, but a pair of blue sweats. “You’d be surprised how many people you meet.” Nico flinched when all the other boys began to sit down around them, Percy sitting next to Jason and Will next to Nico. He hadn't planned on most of the class immediately knowing he was gay but everyone seemed fine with him at the least.

“Yo, Pipes, the other girls coming out soon?” As soon as the words left Percy’s mouth, three girls left the changing room. One had curly blond hair and introduced herself as Annabeth. Another-Thalia, Nico assumed-had electric blue hair and equally blue eyes. The last girl had medium dark skin and even darker hair that was pinned in a braid. She said her name was Reyna.

After some awkward introductions and exchanging of phone numbers, John-the instructor-and Frank walked up to the puddle of teenagers.

“Alright!” John called out. “First things first, we’re loosening our muscles today with some classic stretches.” He demonstrated a few stationary stretches and had everyone try them out. 

“Now, we’re playing a few get-to-know-you games-” a collective groan. “- over this week’s classes, starting with 20 questions. Break up into groups of two.”

Thalia shrugged and plopped down next to Reyna. Percy paired up with Jason and Piper with Hazel. Annabeth smiled kindly and motioned Frank over to partner with her. That left Nico and Will, which Nico was fine with because he didn’t really want to be with anyone but this seemed like neutral territory.

“Okay,” Will began. “I’ll go first. What’s one thing about you that people might not guess right away?”

“Uh.” That was a tricky one. “That I love musicals.” The blond’s face lit up.

“Ooo same here! Okay next question, what’s your favorite musical?”

“Oh crud. How am I supposed to pick??” Nico scrunched up his nose. “Uh, Be More Chill or Heathers. I  _ honestly _ cannot pick within this hour.” They both laughed, and Hazel shot a huge grin their way. She and Nico both weren’t used to him laughing.

“Okay okay, what’s the one roll you would play in Heathers? Out of  _ all _ the rolls.”

“J.D. in a heartbeat! He’s literally my spirit animal.”

After 15 more musical based questions, Will asked, “What is your favorite movie?” to which Nico replied “ _ Mean Girls. _ ” The last question threw Nico off a bit however.

“What do you draw?” the freckled boy inquired. Nico blinked.

“Uh, people mostly. Animals too. I’m good at realism.”

“Cool. Your turn for the questions.”

“Okay, what do you do as like a hobby?”

The conversation went on for a few more minutes, a lot of the questions revolving again around musicals. Nico found out that Will would love to take the roll of John Laurens in Hamilton, and can’t even listen to Michael in The Bathroom without crying.

On the walk home, Hazel prodded Nico in the side and began to tease him.

“Sooooooo. That Will looked nice.” She winked dramatically.

“Oh my gods, I only just met him.” Nico rolled his eyes.

However, once they got home the first thing Nico did was pull out the slip of paper in his pocket and add Will’s number into his phone.

**Hey Will. This is Nico. Got ur number added. U can contact me at whatever time cuz I don’t rly sleep at a certain time.**

A little thought bubble that indicated Will was typing a reply popped up only a few seconds after Nico pushed ‘send’.

**Hi Nico. Thx for the text I’ll keep that in mind. See u tomorrow at class. (Prepare yourself for those games -.-)**

Nico smiled slightly and set his phone on the nightstand next to his bed. This dance class was already not so bad. Falling onto his twin bed the raven haired teen drifted off to sleep, for once without a single care.


	2. Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet yeet yeetedy yeet.
> 
> I've got another chapter already in progress.

For Nico, the next week or so passed in a blur of opening up to people and telling them things about himself. It was really weird. Percy had asked him things mostly about swimming and his opinion on water pollution, while his girlfriend Annabeth asked about his hobbies and favorite subjects. Both Jason and Thalia asked a lot about anime (however the latter also discussed hair dyes with Nico). Piper and Reyna seemed to fall on the empathetic side of conversation talking to Nico about problems that they all faced and getting over them. Reyna talked about her sister Hylla’s death and it was nice to have someone who understood death instead of pitying it’s victims. Piper did test Nico’s comfort zone a little bit asking him about all sorts of LGBT rights and homophobia, but the point is, none of the people in the room felt like strangers anymore.

And then there was Will and Frank. 

On the last day of the get-to-know-you games, they were chosen for random groups and Nico landed with both the blond boy and the (sort of) instructor. 

“I still can't believe they make you participate in this class even though you’re an assistant.” Will joked when they sat down next to the office door.

“Yeah, well, they needed one more student to be able to run the class anyways so it’s fine.” Frank grinned sheepishly. “They didn’t really specify what we’d be doing today… I think we’re just... talking.”

“Oh, great.” Nico snorted. “I’m not good at small talk or anything so don't expect me to be great at socializing.” All three of the boys sat in a somewhat awkward silence for about a minute before Will broke the tension.

“So, did y’all hear about the end of the month dance?” 

Nico sat there, bewildered while Frank joined in.

“Oh! Yeah!” seeing Nico’s confusion, he clarified, “At the end of the class, the studio is holding like a ball sort of thing in the city park. It’s open to all and there’s supposed to be fireworks and stuff!”

The pale boy raised his eyebrows. “I don't really do dances.”

“You’re in a dance class.” Will countered.

“Besides this. And anyways, I’d only be taking Hazel which is pretty lame cause she’s my sister.” Frank’s face flushed when Nico mentioned taking Hazel to the dance

“Uh, actually, Nico, I was gonna ask you- uh that is to say- well I was going to ask  _ Hazel _ -” Frank stumbled on his words before taking a breath and continuing, “I wanted to ask your permission to ask Hazel to the dance at the end of the month. I mean of course I don't know why you’d say yes- you just met me- I mean-”

“Okay.” The pale teen blurted.

“What?” 

“I said okay. Ask Hazel, I’m sure she’d be delighted. You seem like a nice guy, just don't hurt her or I will end you.” 

“I wasn't planning to.” Frank chuckled. “Thanks.”

Will tapped Frank’s shoulder a playful grin decorating his face. 

“Told you he’d agree.” the blond teased.

“Okay, okay, you did. Who are  _ you  _ taking Will?” Frank inquired. The freckled boy hesitated before shaking his head. 

“I dunno yet, I don’t have a girl. Or boy for that matter.” Nico raised an eyebrow, to which Will replied, “I’m bisexual.”

“Oh. I didn't know that.” Nico smiled warmly, which felt alien on his face. He wondered what it was about this group of people that brought out this side of him.

The three boys chatted for the rest of the class before heading to the changing room. Nico joined Hazel at the door when he was ready to go, and as they left for the apartment John reminded them that he’d ‘see them on Monday!’.

Nico, of course, talked to Hazel about the dance but didn't mention Frank wanting to take her out. 

“Who do you think you’ll bring Neeks? You might be able to go with Thalia as a friend, but between you and me, I think she may be thinking about taking Reyna.”

“I dunno. Probably gonna just go alone.” The taller sibling said, knowing his sister would decline to him going by himself.

“That’s no fun!” 

The one thing Nico didn't realize until he got into his room, was how much he wanted to take Will Solace to the city dance. The feeling came so suddenly, but it was all Nico could think about now. His phone dinged with a message from the same boy he was thinking of.

**Hey Nico! Did you wanna meet me Jason and Percy at the cafe across from the studio after class Monday?**

Well that was lovely timing. At least it wasn't alone, it wouldn't feel like a date or anything. Nico texted back,

**Yeah sounds cool. Text me the details later.**

Knee deep in thoughts and  _ emotions _ (blech) The pale, dark haired boy plugged in his headphones and turned on Panic at the Disco’s  _ This is Gospel _ in hopes of drowning out any other thought.

That clearly wasn't the song to do it.

He went through many artists and even more songs ( _ I’m Not Okay (I Promise), Michael in the Bathroom, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs,  _ and _ Someone Gets Hurt _ to name a few). 

Nothing worked, he was drowning in the blond hair blue eyes and freckles. 

Nico’s heart twisted as he took out a pencil and sketchbook.

He began to draw Will Solace. It was a bit creepy to be drawing someone he met a week ago, but nobody was allowed to see his sketchbooks anyways.

When he finished shading, Nico was met with a near perfect black, grey and white portrait of Will from the collar up. 

He went to bed that night forming various plans on how to ask out the blond without even meaning to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I FOROGT TO MENTION THIS IS GONNA BE MOOOSTLY FOCUSED ON SOLANGELO


	3. Hazel->Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I haven't updated this in... forever.
> 
> We do switch to Will's perspective here, but I'll let you know when it's his pov instead of Hazel's

Hazel was absolutely delighted that Nico had found people to talk to at dance school. She herself never had any difficulty making friends in odd places, it was just her nature. Her brother on the other hand, never had a very welcoming vibe. Who could really blame him though? Ever since Nico’s  _ other _ sister Bianca had died, the boy was rather depressed. He wore dark clothing, and dark expression with an even darker sense of humor. 

Walking to the studio the second Monday was pretty quiet and Nico kept nervously checking his phone like it could explode any second. The darker girl tapped his shoulder causing Nico to practically jump into the road.

“Woah! You good Nico? You’re being really jumpy today. Are you sick?” Hazel fretted.

“No, no.” the raven haired boy muttered. “Well, actually I can't confirm that. You know I get sick whenever I’m stressed.” Immediately, Nico winced.

“Wait what-”

“IT’S NOTHING.” 

“Why are you stress-”

“EVERYTHING’S FINE.”

“It doesn't sound fi-”

“WELLITIS.”

The boy’s dark shattered looking eyes were wide with panic as he stared at the ground, suddenly interested in the cracks on the sidewalk. Hazel could tell her brother was shutting down. She cleared her throat. 

“Nico… I know you’re in there.” she began gently. “What’s up?”

“Nothing… I’m going to the cafe with Percy Jason and Will after class… I guess I'm just nervous to be around people.” Nico sighed and squeezed his eyes shut.

“You’ll be okay. Everyone at the studio is a bit awkward, so you won't be alone.” Hazel soothed. The pale boy nodded stiffly and slumped his shoulders, eyes still closed tightly. Hazel shook her head slightly. She’d seen Nico shut down due to stress before but it was never this bad.

“What’s happening at the cafe that stresses you out this bad?” The darker girl inquired. “Are they trying to force you into something you don't want?” That made Nico’s eyes fly open along with his mouth. He turned and seized her shoulders staring her dead in the eye.

“Hell no!” the pale boy shrieked. “I’m just nervous okay!? I-...” Her brother’s grip loosened and she placed her hand on his cold wrists. Nico hung his head and whispered so quietly Hazel could barely hear him. “It’s nothing to worry about Hazel.  _ I’m  _ nothing to worry about. I’ve just got some shit to work out on my own, and that’s not easy.” 

Just then, a dinging sound that Hazel recognized as Nico’s ringtone sounded. He whipped out his phone, one hand still on Hazel’s shoulder. 

“Oh.” He muttered. “It’s just Percy. Looks like Will gave him and Jason my number. We’d better get going if we want to make it to class before 2019 ends.” 

With that, they were off. Nico sprinted all the way to the studio door just barely beating Hazel. Frickin height difference…

“And in we go!” Hazel announced pushing open the doors. When she reached the locker room she was immediately met with an overexcited Piper.

“THEY GOT TOGETHER! SHE ASKED HER TO THE DANCE!” The cherokee girl squealed. Hazel, forgetting about the conversation outside for a moment, blinked in shock.

“Wait, Thalia??” Piper nodded quickly and Hazel reached out to grab her wrists. “ _ WHO DID SHE ASK _ ??” 

“Reyna!” Pipes jumped up and down.

**{Perspective switch to Will}**

Nico arrived in the locker room as soon as Will finished putting on his shirt. 

“Heyo Nico!” He beamed. “You still on for the cafe?” the paler boy nodded quickly.

“Totally.”

“Cool!” Will pumped his fist. “We’re gonna go right after class okay?”

“Okay.” Nico went to his locker to change and Will strolled out to the studio. There was only Frank who awaited him there, as everyone else was still changing.

“So…?” Frank muttered. Will just sighed.

“I don't know what I’m gonna do, Frank. We’re going with Percy and Jason so it’s not like a one-on-one thing but how am I gonna just…?”

“Ask him out? Yeah, I get the feeling. It’s not like I have the courage to ask Hazel yet.” Will could tell that Frank was trying, but it’s not like he could  _ really _ understand. He was asking out a kind and accepting girl while Will was asking out a boy who was rather unpredictable according to Hazel, who he had talked to Wednesday.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Suddenly, the blond had an idea. If they both were trying to ask someone out, and both were too nervous to make a move…

“Okay, here’s the deal. By the end of the week, which is one day from the dance, we will both have made the move and asked someone out. Okay?” Frank blinked. Then broke out into a grin.

“Challenge accepted.” They shook on it just as the girls started to come out of the changing room. 

Class passed in a blur, and Will was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice too much. He did however, learn that Thalia had finally asked out Reyna.  _ Great _ , he thought,  _ now It’s just me and Frank in this game _ .

By the end, Percy and Jason had walked up to him and announced guiltily that they wouldn't be able to make it to the cafe after all. So that was lovely, it was just him and Nico. Will decided right then that he would ask Nico out today. Nico met him by the door after class.

“Hey, um, Jason and Percy just let me know something came up. So it’s just us now I guess?” Will smiled nervously

“Um, okay.”

The two walked off to the cafe and ordered quickly. Nico got a hot chocolate, and Will got a caramel latte. He was a sucker for caramel lattes. The two found a seat quickly, both minds racing at top speed. Both wanted to ask the other to the dance, but were too nervous. 

It was positively nerve-racking.

Once Nico and Will had finished their drinks, Will offered to walk with Nico back to his apartment since he wasn’t expected home for another half hour. The walk was somewhat silent, with the occasional ‘turn left’ from the raven haired youth.

Standing outside the apartment, the boys paused and looked at each other. Will decided that this was it. He was gonna do it _right_ _now_.

“Hey, so, Nico,” he began awkwardly. “I know we didn't really talk too much over the walk or at the cafe, I’ve just got something on my mind.” the shorter boy nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, I get that.” he muttered looking at his feet for a moment before making eye contact with the blond boy in front of him. For a few moments, all there was was black eyes staring into blue. Then Nico’s expression changed slightly, and he moved a little closer.

“Um, so, what I’m trying to say,” Will stammered. This was wayyyy harder than he thought it would be. Nico raised his eyebrows, and in that moment, a weird understanding passed between them. Will could tell, that the pale boy in front of him knew  _ exactly  _ what he was thinking. Neither was sure  _ how,  _ but they just did.

Nico just took a step forward, never breaking eye contact, and leaned forward. The shorter was standing on his tiptoes, hands on Will’s shoulders to steady himself, and whispered in the blond’s ear.

“Yeah, I’ll go to the dance with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it's six chapters.   
> Actually I might change it to five.  
> Or seven.  
> But otherwise six.  
> lol sorry I'm not gonna be able to post much over the next three months ;-;  
> I'll see y'all more in September hopefully  
> HAPPY PRIDE


	4. Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet chapter in prep for the dance the next day! It also kind of makes up for the fact that ch5 is a bit long.

It seemed the week was over in a mere blink of the eye, yet so much it happened. 

Nico had witnessed  _Hazel_   ask  _Frank_   out on Tuesday, which was amusing to say the least. Then of course there was everything from Monday, Wednesday and Thursday were rather uneventful, but now it was Friday afternoon.

Hazel had dragged Nico off to help her find a dress, and was currently lecturing him to no end. 

“I’m serious!“ She said for the millionth time tonight. “You need to dress up too! Even if you don’t have a date!” Hazel checked the price tag on a purple gown and shook her head.

Finally, Nico caved. 

“OK, OK! Hazel, I  _do_   have a date. But you  _can’t_   make me wear a suit!“

Hazel stopped in the middle of examining silk dress. She turned to Nico, her gold eyes piercing through his skin.

“Wait…” In an instant, her shocked gaze turned to mischief. “You’ve got a guy?!”

Sighing, the eldest sibling nodded. 

“Who?!“ 

“Will.“

Hazel shrieked, and grabbed the dress she had been looking over. She pushed Nico down the isles of dresses and toward the suits.

“Wait – Hazel! I just said I am NOT wearing a suit!“ The black-clad teen protested.

“Oh yes you are!“ the small (yet surprisingly strong) girl snickered. “You’re going to knock sunshine boy’s socks off!“

As much as he hated to admit it, Nico _enjoyed_ looking for something to wear.

Once Hazel was satisfied with Nico‘s selections, and certain that he would reduce his date to a blushing puddle, the siblings went to check out.

“Ah, going to the community dance?“ The cashier girl guest. Apparently word got out quicker about the dance then Nico would’ve thought.

“Yep!“ Hazel bounced on her heels. “We’re gonna are ROCK it.”

“Well you two have fun!”The lady smiled and winked, handing them their purchases.

As soon as they were in the parking lot, Hazel pulled a face. 

“I’m pretty sure she thought we were going as like, a couple.“ Nico mimed throwing up which made his sister giggle. 

“Ew, not my type.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I REMEMBERED THIS FIC DONT WORRY!  
> I’m hoping to get the last chapter posted today, I just have to proofread, finish the ending and finish converting it to digital so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Today or tomorrow!  
> (And yEs I had to make the not my type joke)


	5. Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I FINALLY FINISHED THE LAST CHAPTER  
> THIS ONE’S LONG, SO YOU’D BETTER SIT DOWN XD

Saturday night. The night of the dance. Nico was nervous to say the least, but got ready nonetheless. 

It took him a few minutes to worm his way into his black dress pants and dark gray collared shirt. It was an easy slip into his actual suit jacket thing, but the tie… 

The tie was a pain in the ass

After several Google searches, and some close calls with death by necktie, Nico managed a simple knot.

Finally, Nico stepped out of his room to ask (or, more accurately, beg) Hazel to help him tame his hair. 

However, his sister stepped out of her own room at the same time.

In short, Nico was  _floored_ .

Hazel’s beautiful cinnamon toast colored curls were gathered at the base of her neck with a simple brown scrunchie.

Her dress was kneelength, and the same gold color as her eyes which were touched with shimmering eyeshadow and a bit of mascara. She had applied a careful layer of red lip glass that was the same shade as her favorite cherry red flats (which she currently wore).

“Hi, wow, you look fantastic.” Nico gasped. 

“Why thank you good sir!“ Hazel giggled, giving her brother a little curtsy.

“Can, um, can you help with....?” He gestured to his tangled black hair.

“Heh, yeah.” The short girl laughed.

“Just no braids!”

 

15 minutes later, the siblings were off. Hazel had managed to get Nico‘s hair into a smooth ponytail. The oldest sibling sat in the passenger seat, fidgeting nervously. He and Will had arranged to meet by the entrance. When Hazel parked, both of them took a deep breath at the same time.

“You ready for this, bro?“ Hazel asked, staring forward. 

“Nope.“ Nico related truthfully. “Let’s do it.“

The two stepped out of the car and made their way to the huge covered area where people usually have weddings and stuff. There was a big banner that read, ‘DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY’.

Once they reached the entrance, the girl found Will standing there, his blond curls just slightly tamed and rocking a pure white outfit.

Both Will and Nico tried not to blush, and let’s just say the latter was failing miserably.

Hazel snickered, and dove into the crowd to find Frank.

“Hey you.” Will smilers dorkily. For once Hazel was wrong.  Nico  was the puddle. 

“Hi. Uh, you look  amazing .” The shorter said breathlessly.

“Thanks! You do too.” Will paused before chuckling. “It took me an hour to do this tie!” 

Nico laughed too. “I know right?! Unbelievable!”

There was a moment where the blond watched Nico laugh, a soft smile decorating his lips. Then, the tall, freckled boy held out his hand.

“Shall we?”

Nico took his hand, blushing furiously. Will let him into the sea of people who were laughing and dancing to the end of  _High Hopes_.  As the last few notes died out, the DJ announced they would be playing the first slow song of the night. 

Dancers began to pair up. Nico spotted a suit-clad Thalia offering her hand to Reyna (who was killing it in a long purple dress).

Will laced their fingers and placed a hand on Nico’s waist, surprising the smaller boy. 

“Is this okay?” He asked gently. Nico nodded and brought his free hand to rest on Will’s shoulder like they had been taught.

And they danced.

Over the course of the night, Nico shared two more slow dances with Will and one with Hazel. (To mark the dance as a happy Levesque-di Angelo sibling memory. They did dorky stuff like that).

Nico, Will, Thalia and Reyna were standing by the lunch and joking about requesting silly things like _Sincerely, Me_ and _The Squip Song_ when an announcement came from the DJ area.

“One last slow dance for tonight before fireworks folks! Grab that special someone and end the night right!”

Thalia dragged her girlfriend away, somehow making the sentence, ‘You heard the man, let’s dance!’ Sound like a challenge.

Nico smiled warmly at Will and they walked to the dance floor hand in hand.

The two settled into their practiced position having become comfortable with it over the night. However this time, Will wrapped both arms around Nico’s torso, holding him close and the shorter had both hands on Will’s shoulders. The pale boy pressed his cheek to the taller’s chest, eyes closed and a happy little smile on his face. Will rested his own cheek on the top of Nico’s head, with a matching expression as they swayed to the music.

As the music began to play it’s final verse, Will loosened his grip, allowing Nico the space to gaze up at the blond. It wasn’t awkward, both boys were fascinated with their parter’s eyes.

Will found a certain sadness and hesitation in Nico’s shattered looking black eyes that told of how he had been scared to love anyone. Scared that they would leave him. But they also held a kind of hope, that he could come out of hiding and care about someone.

Nico just loved Will’s eyes because they reminded him of happy days. They were the exact blue ad the sky on cloudless, brights days. Just the kind he would spend out with Hazel and Bianca when she was alive.

The song’s last note faded out and couples began to kiss. In an instant, Nico knew what Will was thinking.

And he agreed with every bit of it.

The taller boy’s younger darted out briefly to moisten his lips.

Both of them leaned in at the same time, and they kissed.

A moment after their lips met, colorful fireworks burst in a bright contrast against the night sky like some bad metaphors for the blossoming love that took place.

The boys broke apart grinning like fools and went to find Hazel and Frank.

They found the pair holding hands and just being adorable in general.

When Hazel spotted Will and Nico approaching she broke into a grin. She leaned over and said something to Frank, who nodded.

The dark-skinned girl skipped over. When she spoke, she spoke so quickly that Nico almost missed it.

“Okay so Frank and I are gonna wander around the park a while if that’s good with you guys.”

Her pale brother nodded, happy to see his sister so utterly delighted.

“Great! You can head home if you want I can always carpool with Frank.” With that, Hazel returned to her spot with Frank, gently pecking her boyfriend on the cheek.

Will took Nico’s hand, causing the shorter to smile slightly. The blond offered to drive him home, which Nico immediately accepted, not quite ready for his night with Will to be over.

The pair made their way through the parking lot in comfortable silence, not letting go of each other’s hand until they climbed into Will’s silver Prius.

The car doors shut at the same time and once both boys were buckled in, Will began the drive to Nico’s apartment.

“Tonight was – turn left up here – tonight was...  _wonderful_ . ”  Nico began. “I seriously hope we can... I dunno... go out for coffee again sometime? Just us? Make up for our first failed cafe run?”

Will grinned so wide, Nico could almost hear it. “Definitely.”

Nico let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. It was a relief to know that Will hadn’t wanted this date as a one-time thing.

“Did you think I was going to reject you?“ Will asked, pulling into the apartment parking lot.

“A little.“ Nico admitted. “It’s happened before.“

Will parked the Prius and leaned over in his seat. The blond tucked a stray lock of jet black hair behind Nico‘s ear and kissed his cheek.

“Well they missed out on someone special.“ Will muttered, making the smaller boy giggle. “Aw!” He squealed. “Your laugh is  adorable !“ Nico tried to muster a scowl, but broke into a grin every time he tried. He settled for sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend .

The shorter boy stepped out of the car and went to the drivers side window. He poked his head in, and planted a soft kiss of Will’s lips. 

“G’night Neeks.” The blue eyed boy whispered. Nico was surprised by the nickname, but he replied all the same. 

“Night sunshine boy.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took me longer Han I thought it would to write...  
> Now that I’m done tho...  
> Idk it’s weird lol  
> So I forgot halfway through writing this that they [Will and Nico] were wearing suits xD. So now when I’m done and proofreading, (which is much faster than writing lemme tell ya) I’m realizing that they r being all romantic nOt in casual clothes. Which exploded my brain cause AWH!!
> 
> ONE LAST THING. LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU ALSO STRUGGLE AS MUCH WITH TIES AS NICO DOES. DUE TO MY EXPERIENCE IN CROSSDRESSING I KNOW HOW PAINFUL THE EXPERIENCE IS XD

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm starting to realize how much less snarky Nico is.
> 
> Hazel is really rubbing off on him in this fic lol.
> 
> I'll try to update frequently!


End file.
